The Philosipher's Stew
by RWBYJNPRCRDL
Summary: 'I'm a witch. Well, that explains a lot.' Rose has survived most of her childhood in her cupboard at Privet Drive, which she shared with her brother, Harry Potter. They didn't realize that they were famous in the Wizarding World. However, Rose is less famous than Harry. Will she get jealous of her brother? OC-centered. CONTINUED IN CHAMBER OF Stewage


The Dursleys. They're the reason I hate people. Well, all except Harry Potter- my brother. We look very similar, but I have ice blue eyes and he has emerald green ones. We've lived with the Dursleys- our aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley- since our parents died when we were babies. Dudley's 11, only 2 weeks older than me and Harry. In fact, it's our birthday. Some letter thing has been chasing us for so long, we've abandoned the house and we're living in an old building. It would probably collapse if someone leaned against it. Me and Harry were drawing a birthday cake in the floor's dust.** we said, before blowing at the 'candles' and the image disappearing. **

**Just then, the door crashed to the floor. A huge, hairy man stood where the door would be. As he stepped in, The Dursleys appeared next to the stairs, Vernon with a gun. He started shouting threats at the stranger. The man bent the gun towards the ceiling, before handing us a cake and a letter each. **

**We read our letters. Mine said: **

**Dear Miss Potter, **

**I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a place for you. If you wish to join us, you must have these things: **

**. Your wizarding books **

**. A wand **

**. And you can bring a pet (Toad, Cat or Owl) **

**No first years require a broomstick. We hope to see you next year. **

**Sincerely, **

**Professor Minervera MacGonagall **

**I'm a witch. Well, that explains a lot. **

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# **

**Me and Harry found out that the strange man was a half-giant wizard called Hagrid, who worked in Hogwarts. He took us to shop for supplies in Diagon Alley. He had our books and pointed us towards the wand shop. **

**The bloke in the shop was an old man, who acted a little strange. He had difficulty serving Harry, but one of the wands made him glow gold. Then, my turn. **

**He asked me. I nodded and he went under the counter and to a wand out of it's box. I swirled it towards the lamp, making the light flicker and break. He put the wand back and went in the back to get another one. This one had a handle-like bit. This one gave the same reaction as Harry's. **

**We left looking for Hagrid. He came up to us with two owls. One was a snowy owl, and the other was a great horned owl. Harry was given the snowy owl. He said, handing me the other. **

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# **

**There we were, trying to find platform nine and three quarters. Luckily, I spotted a family of redheads, looking rather out of place. I nudged Harry and went up to them. **

**They all turned our way. I asked. There was four boys, one woman and one girl. The woman smiled and said We nodded. She pointed to the youngest boy. She said, gesturing to one of the twins. He put on a shocked look. **

**His game was given away when he started smirking, and ran into the pillar followed by the other to older ones. They vanished. Harry looked shocked and I felt my jaw slack. I shook it off and had a go. I didn't feel anything. I saw a beautiful train and a station full of families seeing their kids off. I moved towards the train just as Harry and Ron came through the barrier. **

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# **

**When on the train, I left Ron and Harry to talk for a few minutes so I could change. On the way back, I bumped into a boy and fell to the floor. He got up first, offering a hand to me. **

**I took his hand and got up I said, shaking his hand which I hadn't let go of. **

**He smiled. I nodded. **

**By the time we reached my train car, we were laughing and on good terms. I opened the door to Harry showing Ron the scar. I have one too and he must have seen it peek under my fringe. Ron, gaping, said I cringed, thanked Cedric and said goodbye. Once sitting down next to Harry, I realised how famous we were. **

**#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# **

**We arrived in the Hogwarts castle, waiting for someone to come for us. **

**He then turned to Ron I already know I didn't like this twit. He looked at Ron maliciously. The boy had blonde hair and grey eyes. Not to mention a constant smirk. He looked back over to me and Harry. **

**I was angry now. Harry saw this and said He turned around to the people he was with before. **

**Finally, an adult. She was an older woman, wearing all green. She looked like the strict Victorian type teacher. She finished before turning back round. We followed her through to a big hall. There were candles floating in the air, a table of teachers and four tables for students, with coloured banners for each one- Green, Red, Yellow and Blue. . There was a stool with a sagging brown hat on it. She started reading names off a parchment list. I only got interested when she said That arsehole. Hopefully, I won't be in his house. Just as the hat hovered over his head, it shouted: **

**And he joined the Green table. **

**Please Harry, don't be a Slytherin. The hat seemed determined that he should be Slytherin, but Harry was so against it that it gave up and shouted And he joined the Red table. **

**The woman called. I went up to the stool and sat down. The hat started muttering to me. **

**"More than enough cunning for Slytherin. But you'll be as against it as your brother, no doubt.**Your loyalty is earnt through years of friendship, so not 're smart enough for Ravenclaw...or are you?Make up your mind...GRIFFINDOR!GRIFFINDOR!I'm Persephone Epsilon, but just call me Corona. And there's my name you probably all know my name..." I said, to which they nodded. "If you want to freak out and ask me questions, do so tomorrow. I'm too tired to process things right now." They just nodded in understanding and let me sleep.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

I woke up earlier than everyone else. I decided to get dressed and ready for class as quick as possible so I wouldn't have to deal with anyone's questions. I got dressed and put my books in the never-ending pocket in my cloak. I walked down ito the common room and saw two very familiar boys. They turned to look at me.

"We meet again." They said at the same time.

"You're going to get bombarded with questions today" Said the one on the left.

"More like suffocated." Said the one on the right. "I'm Fred, and he's George."

"Can your mum tell you apart?" I asked, to which they shook their heads. "Well, how do you know that your mum didn't get you two confused as babies so 'Fred' is in fact 'George' and visa versa?" They looked at each other in shock.

"That's a scary theory." They said

"Curiouser and curiouser." I said, their simultaneous talking finally affecting me. "Anyway, I was going to ask you where I have to go. Do you know?"

"You have to go to the hall that you were in last night. You get given your schedule and you eat there." Said the one on the right, hereby known as Fred.

"I would get that done quickly." Said Fred. 'Que simulaneous speaking in three... two...'

"Unless you wnat to be suffocated." They said.

"Um...Thank you." said before darting out. I poked my head back around the door. "Do you mind showing me where that is?"


End file.
